guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soul Twisting
"Casting it with anything other than an allied spirit targeted will cause it to target the nearest spirit." :::> Destroy enemy spirit and THEN cast yours for maximum hilarity - Arashi :If it could target enemies, that would be quite powerful. But it can't. --JoDiamonds 16:11, 3 June 2006 (CDT) what kind of skill is this? is it just a skill or a spell? or....eeyeah, i think that's it...-Heist :Yes. It is a skill, no subtypes. --JoDiamonds 16:11, 3 June 2006 (CDT) Another questionable ritualist elite I have found no use of this either in GVG or in PVE. Since there are hardly any spirits that are so important yet fragile that they need immidiate recharge and immidiate recast. Soultwisting on Dissonace/union might be a good idea but at 15-16 spawning power, ritual lord is much better and easier to use in heat of battle. It should be balanced with either faster recharge, or ability to destroy any spirit. Robin the NOOB 07:22, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :This is the only skill beside Weapon of Quickening, that allows a /Rit Secondary to recast his Binding Rituals faster. Well, using Ritualist skills only. --Nemren 03:55, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::Ritual Lord? 213.84.230.131 06:49, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::: A Ritualist secondary derives little benefit from Ritual Lord when both Weapon of Quickening and Soul Twisting prove better in recharging Binding Rituals. One could argue that Ritual Lord is skill, and lasts for those 30 seconds, whereas Weapon of Quickening requires points in Communing, and Soul Twisting only affects the next Binding Ritual used. 220.233.103.77 06:58, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :::A /rt wouldn't be able to use Ritual Lord, seeing as it requires spawning. Therefore, for a ritualist secondary, this skill might be somewhat useful. VegJed 11:11, 15 August 2006 (CDT) This is actually very very useful. E.g. cast a bunch of crappy spirits. Have one spirit in your bar thats highly powerful spirit when used with your party(Qz, NR, etc) You now basically have it on the board for good. I mean I personally would love to have a constant fertile soil vs R-spike or a constant NR on the new enchantless builds that may come out. (Not a fifty five 20:23, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) :Wouldn't work. It only affects "binding" Rituals, not "nature" Rituals. Subtle but important distinction.Labmonkey 05:32, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::Damn.. you'r eright.. that sucks!!!! (Not a fifty five 18:36, 1 October 2006 (CDT)) It's quite useful in PVE, can't speak for PVP. Very easy to use, and effectively "echoes" one spirit. If you have a Pain or Bloodsong sitting around after a fight is done, Soul Twist it, then you're ready to drop two consecutive Unions or whatever defensive spirit you need (as an example) for the next fight. -- HarshLanguage 03:11, 13 November 2006 (CST) This is hilarious to use with Displacement, which can quickly charge toward death with a quick number of attacks. Before it dies, Soul Twist, and put it up again. Watch Assassins, Rangers, Dervishes, Warriors, Paragons, etc, tear out their hair. TAlking about the above comments, why cast a bunch of crappy spirits? All you need is like displacement and pain, kill pain, use displacement, kill displacement, use it again....Cheese Slaya 21:49, 27 February 2007 (CST) This skill shines in builds relying on only one spirit. Cuts the downtime between battles down from 30+ seconds to almost nothing. --Desme 21:58, 21 February 2007 (CST) This is AWESOME with Displacement, Dissonance, Shelter, or Disenchantment.Cheese Slaya 21:48, 27 February 2007 (CST) If only the recharge was lower...as it is you just can't keep one spirit up on its own without killing others too :( 24.77.129.8 09:59, 11 July 2007 (CDT) This skill is amazing in PVE.Streetp 03:10, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Update Got a nice buff. Went from maintaining a single fragile but important spirit like Displacement to maintaining three fragile but important ones with a nice energy saving function to boot. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 06:25, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :The instant cast was much better for pushing offensively or recovering defensively, the new version is better over time.-- 21:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I prefer the new Ritual Lord; you get a much tougher spirit (both spirit level and Spawning Power bonus are boosted). Trade-off is having "only half" recharge (vs none at all) and no reduced energy cost, though. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:45, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: It clearly says "Binding Rituals" but has anyone tested this on nature rituals? I wanna make a decent EoE ranger for urgoz. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 03:40, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I still like Ritual lord as well. I use both this and Lord on separate main builds with the Lord one being my 'official' main for him. The thing this skill has over Lord is as I mentioned above: keeping up important Spirits that die fast. I play a lot of Fort Aspenwood and I've tried maintaining the defensive spirit chain of Displacement (PvP) > Shelter (PvP) > Union (PvP) with Lord and even though they're powered up, they still die before even the reduced recharge is finished. With Twisting, I can keep them up permanently since Displacement usually dies right after I finish Union, so I just keep spamming the chain as long as I'm undisturbed. With Boon of Creation I never have to worry about energy, and if it's ever removed, I have Signet of Creation as an emergency reboot. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 01:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC)